


Girls Like Girls~Beverly Marsh X Reader

by EddieTrashmouth



Series: Girls like Girls [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieTrashmouth/pseuds/EddieTrashmouth
Summary: Y/N Tozier had always been called various names. The most popular one, though, being 'dyke.' She never knew why people thought she was a dyke. I mean, she didn't look or act like one, so it shouldn't be that obvious that she actually was one. But somehow, people knew.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Reader, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Girls like Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694491
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

*Your POV*

I walk through the crowded halls of Derry Junior High, trying to get to the girls bathroom. Summer break just started and I'm stuck behind four boys and can overhear every single word of their conversation.

"I think the rabbi's gonna pull down his pants, turn to the crowd and yell, where's the beef!"

Of course, the famous Trashmouth Tozier, and my brother. He's actually a pretty good student when he tries. He gets all A's. They all of a sudden go quiet as we pass The Bowers Gang. Henry is eyeing me intensely and I'm slightly uncomfortable but used to it because he's been doing it ever since I came to this school at the beginning of the year.

Finally we pass the girls bathroom and I walk in, not too far behind Greta. I know this isn't going to be good if Greta's there, but I'll just hide out in a stall or something.

When I get there, Greta's tormenting some girl in a stall and another girl is filling up a trash bag with water.

"Which is it, Greta? Am I a slut, or a little shit? Make up your mind."

Beverly Marsh. She was in my English class, I sat behind her. We weren't really friends, but from the times when we did talk, I could tell she was nice. I never believed the rumors about her, I just couldn't believe someone so nice could do something like that.

The girl with the trash bag drags it to the stall next to Beverly's and stands on the toilet, positioning herself so that the trash water would hit Beverly.

"You're trash, I just thought I would remind you."

She dumps the bag of trash on Beverly, and I wish I could help, but I don't know how. Sighing, I muster up all my courage and say something to Greta.

"Hey, Greta! You're the trash! Not her!" Greta turns to me and laughs. "That's the worst comeback I've ever heard. You should really work on that." I sigh and look down at my feet. "Let's go girls, let these fucking dykes make out in peace or something, I don't wanna see that." I sigh again, and my eyes start to tear up. I've been called a lot of names, but this one is new.

I hear the stall door open and Beverly walk out slowly. "Hey, it's okay, at least you tried to stick up for me. Even if that was a pretty shitty comeback." She laughed. "Yea I guess," I replied, unsure. "Seriously, it's fine, I gotta go though, okay?" I nodded. "Bye!" She waved. I waved back.

I did my business in the bathroom and then walked outside. My brother and his friends were by the trashcan, and Henry is approaching but they don't realize it. I would warn them or something but it's too loud and I really don't wanna be ground to a pulp by Henry. I can stand up to Greta because she just insults you, but Henry will beat you to death, literally.

I walk past them, giving them looks of sympathy as I do so. "This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." I sigh. I hate when my brother is called a fag. I know it hurts him and he just pretends it doesn't, but I've heard him cry himself to sleep late at night when he thinks I'm asleep.

Once Henry's gone, I walk back over to them. "Sorry I didn't help you guys, I just don't wanna get beaten up." They nodded. "I-i-it's fine, we d-don't want you h-h-h-hurt." Bill reassured. I smiled at him. They always saw me as a little sister or something, and were very protective. Especially Richie because he is actually my brother.

"C'mon Rich, we need to go home." He waved bye to his friends and then followed me over to the bikes. He got on his and I got on behind him. I always had to ride behind him because my mother didn't think it was "ladylike" to ride a bike or some shit. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we rode home.

When we got home we dropped our bike on the yard and walked up to the door. As usual, it was unlocked. We walked in and shut the door quietly, making a beeline for the stairs. Dad was passed out on the couch and mom was nowhere to be seen, meaning she was probably in her and dads room.

We walked upstairs and into our shared bedroom, collapsing on our beds that were across from each other. "I heard what Henry called you, Rich." I heard him sigh. "It's fine, Y/N, just don't worry about it." I shake my head and sit up to look at him. "Richie, I hear you cry yourself to sleep almost every night because of Henry." He sits up too. "It doesn't matter, okay?!" He shouted slightly. "It does matter though, Rich. I'm your sister and I care about you. You don't deserve to be called those names. Even if you are gay, that doesn't make you a fag." I whispered the last word, I hated even hearing it, let alone saying it.

Because I was looking at him, I could tell he was tearing up slightly. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him. He sighed. "I-I'm not gay." I hugged him from the side and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's okay if you are, Rich." He sniffled and I looked up to see a few tears on his face. "I'm gay," He whispered. More to himself than to me, I think. I don't think he was telling me that, he was confirming it with himself. I nodded. "That's okay, Rich." I reached up and took off his glasses, wiping the tears from his face before placing his glasses back on his face.

"Are you sure? Y'know, that you're okay with it?" I nodded. "Of course, Rich. I will always support you," I was going to continue but I debated saying the next thing. Oh, fuck it. "I'm gay too." He looked at me. "Well, the proper term would be lesbian, but same thing basically." He chuckled sadly. "You don't have to say that," I looked at him, confused. "You don't have to say you're gay to get me to feel better." I shook my head. "No, Rich, I really am, I'm not just trying to make you feel better." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was nice being able to bond with him like this. We didn't get a lot of sibling bonding time.

"Sooooooo, is there anyone you like?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded. "Um, I like, um, I like Eddie." Holy shit. That totally makes sense. How did I never pick up on that?! And it's obvious he likes Richie too. Now, I just gotta get them together. "I can tell you're plotting something. What is it? Tell me!" I laughed. "I'm gonna get you and Eddie together." He shook his head. "No! What if he's not gay, or he doesn't like me, or what if he's homophobic?!" I smiled. "Richie, trust me, he totally likes you." He sighed. "Whatever you say, Y/N, whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

*Your POV*

I wake up the next day to Richie shaking me awake. After our sibling bonding thing or whatever the hell you wanna call it, yesterday, he hasn't acted any different than usual, and we basically made an unspoken agreement not to talk about it unless absolutely necessary.

"Get the fuck up, lazy ass." See? Back to normal. I groan and attempt to pull my blanket over my head but Richie yanks it right back off. "C'mon we're gonna be late to meet up with the others." Sighing, I slowly get up and go over to our shared closet. "Hey Rich can I wear one of your Hawaiian shirts?" I hear him sigh. "Fine, I guess," he mumbles. I silently cheer and grab a pink one.

He leaves the room to shower and I lock the bedroom door behind him so I can change without him walking in on my accidentally.(again) I throw on a white tank top, his Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of jean shorts, then I unlock the door and throw on my red high top converse.

I brush my hair quickly and wait for Richie to get out of the shower so I can brush my teeth. As soon as he does, I rush into the bathroom and brush my teeth, determined to be ready before him.

Once we're done getting ready we walk downstairs and each grab a granola bar to eat for breakfast due to the fact neither of our parents care about us enough to cook. We eat our granola bars, making small conversation, mostly just Richie making your mom jokes and me reminding him we have the same mother. When we're done we walk out the door and bike to Eddie's, where we're going to meet Bill and (obviously) Eddie.

Eddie's the only one there when we arrive. We get off our bikes and go to sit next to him on the stairs of his front porch. "Sup Eddie Spaghetti!" He immediately takes on a scowl of annoyance. "Don't fucking call me that dickwad!" I sigh and roll my eyes. We just got here and they're already fighting.

Once Bill arrives we get up from our seats on the porch. "Took you long enough!" Eddie exclaimed, I sigh. Bill joins us in Eddie's front lawn and then we make our way inside the house and into his kitchen.

"Take everything but the delicious deals guys, my mom love them." Bill starts grabbing and shoving different snacks into his bag and Richie makes his way over to the cabinet behind Eddie. He opens it and I see it's filled with pills. "Hey Eddie, these your birth control pills?" Eddie rolls his eyes. 

"Yea, and I'm saving them for your sister. This is private stuff." I glare at him and he realizes what he said. "Shit, sorr-" Eddie starts but Richie interrupts him. "Dude, don't talk about my sister like that!" Eddie sighs. "Well, I was trying to apologize but you interrupted me. But seriously, sorry, Y/N." I chuckle. "It's fine," 

Bill zips up his bag and puts it on his back and we start to make our way out the door, Eddie grabbing a bottle of pills and shoving it in his fanny pack on the way. "Eddie-Bear, where are you kids off to in such a rush?" Sonia's shrill voice called from the living room. I crumpled my nose in disgust. I had never liked her, and she never liked me. I thought she was disgusting and fat, and she thought I was a slut.

We all turned to face the her. "Oh um j-just m-my house, I got a new..." Bill trailed off, trying to think of something. "A new croquet set. Jeez, spit it out B-B-Bill!" I sigh in relief. For once Richie's big mouth saved the day. "Okay, just don't go rolling around in the grass, especially if it's just been cut, you know how bad your allergies can get." He nods and we go to leave again. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He sighs and walks over to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Richie lets out a slight chuckle and I put my hand over my mouth, trying to suppress my laughter. "Do you want one from me too Mrs.K?" Eddie quickly shoves us out the door and exclaims "Sorry mommy!" Before shutting the door.

We walk over to our bikes and get on. "Richard, you asshat!" Eddie screeches as soon as we're a little ways away from his house. I chuckle. "Actually, Eddie, you're the asshat, telling Richie you were saving those birth control pills for me. And as much as I appreciate your consideration, I won't be needing it. I'm gay." Bill and Eddie stop their bikes when I said that. Richie stops his as well.

"Y-y-you are?" I nod. "Hell yea," Eddie's eyes widen. "Holy shit, I never would've expected it out of you! Richie, maybe, but not you!" I roll my eyes and I feel Richie tense up. "Says you, Eds, you're like the gayest person I know!" "Like hell I am! I'm probably the straightest person you know!" I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "No straight guys wear short shorts, Eds." With that Richie takes off, leaving Bill and Eddie to catch up.

We soon arrive at Stan's house and Bill goes up to knock on the door. Stan answers and when he sees that it's us he walks out and gets on his bike as well, and we're off to the Barrens. "Stan, you won't fucking believe what Y/N just said." He raises an eyebrow and turns his head to look at me briefly before turning to look back at the road. "Wow, Edward, real great job at keeping your mouth shut." He opens his mouth to say something. "But it's not like I care." 

"Well? What is it?" I smile and turn to him. "I'm gay," He stops and looks at me, bewildered, just like the others did. I chuckle and smile at him. "Yep," I say, popping the 'p'. He breaks out of his trance like position and catches up to the rest of us. "Wow," He breathes out, I can tell he has no idea what to say. "Um, you're really proud of it aren't you?" I shrug. "Just figured you guys deserved to know. It's not like I'm gonna go announcing it to everyone in town."

We soon arrive at the Barrens and dismount our bikes. Bill makes his way into the sewers almost immediately. Stan begins to point at random plants. "That's poison ivy, and that's poison ivy, and that's poison ivy." I sigh. "Where? Where's the poison ivy?" God, Eddie is so gullible. "No where! Not every fucking plant is poison ivy, Stanley!" Richie soon makes his way into the sewers as well.

I go to follow, but Stan pulls me out. I shoot him a confused look, but he's not looking at me. "Aren't you guys coming in?" I go to step in but am yet again yanked out. "Nuh-uh, that's grey water." What the fuck is grey water? Richie seems to be thinking the same thing because he says "What the hell is grey water?" Eddie rolls his eyes. "It's basically piss and shit, so I'm just telling you, you guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee." Richie picks up a stick and starts smelling it. "Doesn't smell like caca to me senor." I face palm. He's such a fucking idiot.

"Have you ever heard of a staph infection?" Richie smirks. "Oh I'll show you a staph infection." He picks up a plastic bag out of the water with the stick and flings it at Eddie. Luckily the vines at the entrance catch it but water still gets flung all over the three of us standing there. "What, are you retarded?" Richie goes to respond, but Bill finally says something. "Guys!" We all look over at him. He's holding a shoe.

"Shit, don't tell me that's-" Stan's voice cracks as he speaks. Bill shakes his head. "No G-Georgie wore galoshes." I let out a breath of relief, and feel a weight get lifted off my shoulders. "Who's is it?" I ask, nervously. He shines his flashlight into the shoe. "Betty Ripsoms," My breath get caught in my throat and I feel tears prick my eyes. Despite the fact most people didn't want to be my friend, Betty was. She was the only girl who was willing to be my friend.

Bill starts to move farther into the tunnel. "Eddie, Y/N, c'mon!" Richie calls over his shoulder. I yet again try to step in but I am pulled back again. Sighing, I give up. "Would if I could, Ricardo, Stanley here won't let me." "My mom would have an aneurism, okay? If she finds out we're playing down here, I'm serious." Bill turns around. "I-if I were Betty, I would want us to find me, Georgie too." Eddie sighs. "Listen Bill, I don't want to end up like Geor- I don't want to go missing either." "Eddie's right, it's summer, we're kids, we should be having fun. This isn't fun, this is scary and disgusting." A look of disappointment crosses Bills face. "Y-Y-You too?" 

We hear a splash behind us and we swiftly turn around. It's a kid. Not just any kid, the new kid. Ben, I think his name is. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" Classic Richie. Ben attempts to get up, but fails. Bill helps him up and Ben gets on the back of Bills bike, and we ride to the pharmacy to get supplies so we can help him.

Of course, Eddie starts to ramble. "I love that we're helping this kid, really, but there's an AIDS epidemic right now and we need to be careful. One of my moms friends got it in New York. A drop of AIDS blood got in through a hangnail, A HANGNAIL! And I mean, you can amputate arms and legs, but how do you amputate a waist, how do you amputate a waist?" We turn into an alley and he starts again. "Y'know alleyways like this harbor a ton of needles that could have AIDS?" I roll my eyes. "For the love of God, Eddie, just shut the fuck up! Ben doesn't have AIDs, and this alleyway looks pretty fucking clean to me!" He glares at me but shuts up.

"Richie, Y/N, stay here." I nod and Bill, Eddie, and Stan make their way into the pharmacy. "Glad I got to meet you before you died." I elbow Richie in the side. "Dude! Don't just say that! He's not going to fucking die!" Ben shoots us a confused look before returning his gaze to the pavement, where it was previously. We stand there in silence for a few minutes before Eddie comes stumbling into the alley, followed closely by Stan. I notice Bill standing at the entrance of the alleyway, talking to a girl.

The girl turns and walks closer to us, and I soon recognize her to be Beverly Marsh. Her hair is in a side ponytail, as usual, and she's wearing a red shirt with green overall shorts, and she has a grocery bag in her hand. I can just barely see the 'Tampax' label through the bag. "Ben from soch?" She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Soch? The fuck does that mean? "Are you okay? That looks like it hurts." He blushes slightly, and I'm guessing he has a crush on her. I can't blame him. I've had a crush on her for about two years now. We never really talked, but she was in a lot of my classes.

"Yea, I just fell." He responds, timidly. "Yea, right into Henry Bowers. I widen my eyes and elbow Richie in the side again. "Richie! Shut up!" He turns to look at me. "Why? It's true!" I sigh. "Hey, Bev, we were g-gonna go t-to the q-q-quary tomorrow, if y-you wanna come." She nods. "I'll think about it. Bye guys." She waves and walks away. 

Later that day, Richie and I are sitting our room. "So, Bev?" I look to him in confusion. "What?" He smirks at me. "You like Bev?" I nod. "I approve." I chuckle awkwardly. "Not like, she would ever like me back, it's clear she likes Bill." He shakes his head. "You never know." I shrug. "Whatever you say, Rich."


	3. Chapter 3

*Your POV* (As usual, honestly idk why I specify it.)

"You, dipshit, get up." Richie whispers. I open my eyes, his face is centimeters from mine. "God, Rich, brush your fucking teeth." I go to close my eyes again, but he sits on me. "I said wake the fuck up, idiot." I sigh and sit up, throwing him off of me and onto the floor. I smirk, proud of myself, and he looks up at me from the floor.

We meet the others at the quarry. Bill is already stripped down to his underwear, Eddie is behind a tree, as if that would make any difference, Stan is folding his clothes, and Ben has yet to arrive. Richie jumps off the bike, not waiting for me to get up, and starts to strip. The bike starts to fall to the ground and I jump off quickly. "Damn, Rich, I knew you were eager for Eddie to see you basically naked, but you didn't have to almost kill me." Richie shoots me a panicked death glare and Eddie shrieks from his place behind the tree. I laugh and start to strip as well.

We stand at the edge of the cliff, the boys playing that stupid loogie game of theirs. Eddie is the last one to go and his lands at his feet. "Ha! I win!" Richie exclaims. "What? How? I obviously won!" Here we go again. Why can't they just stop repressing their feelings and get together already? They already act like their married.

"How? Mine went the farthest!" Eddie rolled his eyes. "It's mass, it's always been mass." Oh jeer desus. "Ma-what the hell is mass?" Today is going to be a loooong day. "It's how big it is. Like if it's green or white or juicy and fat." I gagged. Bill breaks up their bickering. "W-who first?" They all stare at each other expectantly and I roll my eyes. Pussies.

"I'll go!" We turn around to see Bev. She quickly strips off her dress and runs forward. I can't help but admire her as she runs. She grabs my hand and jumps into the water, shouting "Sissies" as she jumps. I flip the boys off as I'm dragged off the cliff.

"What the fuck?!" I heard Richie yell as we land. "Holy shit, we just got shown up by two girls!" I chuckle at him. "Do we have to do that now?" I could sense Stans hesitancy. "C'mon boys, it's nice down here!" I soon see Bill jump and the others follow.

Even though it was for a brief few seconds, my hand burns from where Bev held it, but in a good way.

Richie swims up to me. "You're getting more action than me! It's not fair!" I look at him, confused. "What?" "She held your hand." He stated it as if it was obvious. I quickly shush him, afraid of anybody hearing. He chuckled at me. "Y'know, I could just reveal your crush right here after what you pulled earlier." My eyes went wide and I started to panic. "Please don't!" He laughed once more. "Don't worry, I won't do that to ya."

"Chicken fight!" Stan swims over to me. "Be my partner?" I nod and he ducks under the water so I can climb on his shoulders. I do so and he emerges from the water. I grab his hair to prevent myself from falling and he winces. "Shit, sorry Stan." He shakes his head. "It's fine." I'm still a little guilty but he smiles reassuringly at me, which calms me a little.

We walk over and I'm up against Bev. I wondered if Richie set this up on purpose. "Three, two, one, GO!" Ben announces and I grab Beverly's hands and try to push her off. She lets go of my hands and grab my shoulders. She shoves my shoulders and I almost fall but Stan tightens his grip on my thighs, helping me regain my balance. I grab he shoulders and push them and she goes tumbling down off of Bill's shoulders, hitting him in the face with her foot on the way down.

Stan and I cheer triumphantly and I fall off of his shoudlers because he let go of my thighs. When I come back up from the water he quickly apologizes but I reassure him that I'm fine. We hang out in the cool water for a little longer before getting out. I noticed Bev and Bill exchanging looks and I realized I had no chance with her whatsoever. She liked Bill and he liked her back, end of story.

Once we're out of the water, Richie sets up his boombox he brought and Bev sets out a towel to tan on. Bust a Move starts playing and Bev is laying on the towel, her hand resting on her stomach. All the boys are checking her out, except for Richie, he's staring at Eddie, who isn't so much checking her out as he is shooting her dissaproving mom looks. I can't resist checking her out either, I mean, she's beautiful. Richie notices and elbows me in the side. "You need to be careful, sis, someone else might notice." He whispers to me. I sigh and nod before looking down at my lap.

She soon turns over and looks at the boys, who quickly look away and try to make it look like they weren't staring. I chuckle at their pathetic attempts and get up to put my clothes on. "News flash Ben, schools out for summa!" I heard Richie call out from behind me, and I turn around to see he's going through Bens bag. "Oh that, thats not school stuff." Their voices fade out as I walk farther away to where my clothes are.

I quickly throw on my red T-shirt and denim shorts along with my red high top Converse before walking back down there only to see them all walking back up here. "C'mon sis, we're going to Bens to look at his history collection." I nod and they all get dressed quickly before getting on their bikes and following Ben to his place.

When we get there Ben jumps off his bike and rushes inside quickly. The others get off their bikes and I follow suite, following behind all of them into Bens house, until I realize Eddie isn't with us. I turn around to see him trip and fall over one of the many bikes in the yard, taking his bike with him. I chuckle and go to help him up, and he quickly thanks me before we make our way into Bens house.

We walk into his room and immediatly go silent, scanning everything on the walls. "Woah, woah, woah, wow!" Richie exclaimed. "Cool, huh?" Ben was leaning awkwardly on what I would assume is his closet door. "No, no, nothing cool." Bens smiled falters. "Don't worry Ben, I think it's cool, Richie's just a dickhead." His smile grows once more and I go over to where Stan, Eddie, and Richie are standing.

I hear a door creak so I turn around to see Bev, smirking, holding Bens door. On it, is a New Kids on The Block poster. I chuckle and turn back around.

"What's this?" Ben turns to look at the wall that we're looking at. "Oh that? That's the charter for Derry township. 91 people signed the charter and that summer, they all went missing. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes to the well house. They say it was a plague or something, but it's like one day, they all just got up and left." Ben explained. "Derry could be on unsolved mysteries or something!" Richie piped up. I sigh and continue to look at the varies papers hanging up on Bens walls.

To be totally honest, all of this is kind of freaking me out. Okay, more than kind of. I mean, people disappear here 6 times the national average, and none have them have been found.

"Hey Ben, sorry about this, but I really have to go. Anyone wanna come?" Oh thank God for Bev. "Yeah, I'll go. Bye Ben." I wave and follow Bev out the door. Bill tries to join, but Richie quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back, which earns him a very confused look.

I walk outside and soon realize my mistake. I don't own a bike. Bev seems to sense my hesitation because she stops before getting on her bike. "What's wrong?" I sigh. This is going to be extremely awkward. "I don't have a bike." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Richie and I share one. It's not 'lady like' or something." I continue. The expression on her face changes from confusion to understanding. "We can just share." She states before getting on her bike. I blush bright red and get on behind her, grasping her waist tightly.

We're almost to my house when we see Greta and her goons. "Look girls, the dykes are on some sort of sick date." She smirks and walks over to us. "Dates over, fags." She sticks the ice cream she had in her hand into my hair and giggles before walking away, her goons following. I sigh. The cone from the ice cream slowly slides off my head and onto the ground. "Shit, I'm so so sorry I didn't say anything it just happened so fast I-" I cut off Bev's rambling. "It's fine, lets just get to my house so I can clean up." She nods and we continue on to my house.

We get there and I get off Bev's bike quickly, her following closely behind. I open the front door and walk inside. "You guys don't keep your door locked?" I shake my head and look around frantically to make sure neither of my parents see us. When I see they're not home, I gesture for Bev to follow me and we make our way upstairs and into mine and Richie's room.

"Don't you guys have like, valuable things here?" I chuckle and shake my head. "The only thing worth saving in this shit hole house is Richie's life. He's the only thing I care about." I respond and walk over to the dresser to grab a pair of pajamas to change into after my shower. "You don't care about yourself?" I grab my clothes and turn to face her. "Why should I? I mean, look at me, I'm a fuck up. I'm ugly, depressed, and gay. I don't deserve to live."

She shakes her head. "Of course you deserve to live. Just because you don't like guys or aren't happy doesn't mean anything. You're not a fuck up, and you're not ugly." I laugh. "Real funny Bev, you should be a comedian." I start to walk to the bathroom, carrying my clothes. "I'm serious, you're beautiful." I turn to look at her, we're now standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm not beautiful, Bev, I'm ugly and disgusting."

"How are you disgusting?"

"I'm gay! I may act all proud about it, but I'm not! I don't want to be this way! I don't want to like girls! It's disgusting and it's not right! I'm supposed to like boys!" She scoffs. "It's not disgusting, it's perfectly fine to be gay." I can feel tears pricking my eyes. "Yeah? Then why does everyone act like I'm some disgusting fuck up?" She shakes her head. "I don't know! But what I do know is that you're not! You are amazing and beautiful!" I scoff.

"Yeah? Well prove it."

Before I can process it, her soft pink lips are on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

*Your POV*

_ Holy shit, she's kissing me _

I kiss back hesitantly, and her arms move to my waist while mine move to her shoulders.

She pulls away, smiling. "God, I've been wanting to do that ever since I first met you." My eyebrows in confusion. "We just met a few days ago?" I try to say it confidently but it comes out sounding like a question. "No, we actually met a year ago, for a project for class, remember?" Once she says it, the memory hits me like a brick.

*Flashback time*

_ I was sitting in science class, my head propped up on my hand as usual and I was zoned out. _

_ "Y/N and Beverly," The teacher called out. My head shot up and a few people around me giggle but don't acknowledge me other than that. I soon see a beautiful girl with red hair tied to the side in a ponytail walk over to me. Beverly Marsh. _

_ "H-hey, I'm Y/N," I cringe inwardly at my stutter. God, why am I such a freak? Why can't I just act normal around her? I mean, I've liked her for a year but I seriously need to control myself. "I know." She laughs and I flush red from embarrassment. "You already know this as well, but I'm Beverly. But you can call me Bev for short." I nod and she sits in the stool next to me. _

_ I admire her now that she's this close. This is the closest I've been to her. I notice the freckles splattered over her cheeks like a constellation and her blue eyes shine brightly. I soon realize I'm staring and look away, embarrassed. She laughs and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I smile and blush even redder, if possible. _

*End of flashback time*

The memory of that day soon ends. "You're right, we did meet a while ago! Holy shit, how did I not remember that?" She laughs slightly. "Who knows? Now you should probably clean up that ice cream in your hair cuz it's starting to drip onto the floor. I gotta go anyway." I sigh and nod. "Bye, Bev." She lightly pecks my lips and makes her way downstairs and out of the house. I stand there for a few minutes, dazed. Did that really just happen?

I soon feel melted ice cream from my hair drip onto my foot and snap out of my gaze, sighing and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I turn the water on and shut the bathroom door, locking it, and getting in the hot shower.

When I get out of the shower I get dressed into the pajamas I picked out and go into mine and Richie's shared room. It took a shit ton of time trying to scrub the sticky ice cream mess out of my hair, and I ended up staying in there for an hour. Richie's laying on his bed, reading a comic when I enter. "Holy shit sis, took you long enough! I almost pissed my pants!" I roll my eyes. "There's a bathroom downstairs, Rich." He sets his comic down and sits up. "Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to walk all the way downstairs." He then exits. "Lazy ass" I mumble.

He walks back in and sits back on his bed, facing me. "So, did little sis get any?" He makes a sex gesture and I roll my eyes. "Okay, one, I'm only younger than you by five minutes-" "Still younger!" "-And two, no I did not get any," I make a sex gesture as well, "But we did kiss, like, twice, and she admitted she's liked me for a year." He cheers silently. "Let's go! Little sis gettin' some!" He raises his hand for a high five and I sigh and push it away. "No" I deadpan before crawling into my bed. "Goodnight Rich," He sighs. "Night Y/N,"

*Time skip to next morning*

The next day I wake up to the phone ringing. Richie's still asleep so I get up and go downstairs, walking into the living room and answering it. "Hello?" I answer, in a tired voice. "Y/N," It's Bev. How the hell did she get my number? She sounds scared though, and it's really early so this must be important. "Yeah? What is it?" She sighs. "Just, come over please? And bring Richie." I nod before realizing she can't hear me and face palming at my idiocrasy. "Yeah, sure thing. See you soon." She hangs up and I go upstairs.

I shake Richie awake and he grumbles before throwing on his glasses. "Rich, Bev needs us to go over to her place, it sounds important." He sighs and gets up, walking over to the closet and grabbing an outfit. I hear him grumble an "It's too early for this shit." Before walking out and into the bathroom to change.

I grab and outfit as well, a rainbow striped shirt and denim shorts, before locking the door and getting changed, as well as brushing my hair and putting my shoes on. Once I'm done Richie walks in and puts his shoes on as well and we start to make our way to Bev's house, deciding to skip on breakfast today.

On our way there, we meet up with the rest of the Losers. First Eddie, then Stan, Bill, and finally Ben. When we pull up to her apartment building she throws her cigarette away and runs down to us. I mentally applaud her for being able to run down so many stairs without and still being able to breath, because I can't relate.

"There's something I have to show you." Bev starts. "More than what we saw at the quarry?" I roll my eyes. "Oh my God, Richie, shut the fuck up!" He sighs and shuts up. Bev looks at me, silently thanking me. We all start to walk up to her, but she stops us. "My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment." Bill shrugs. "T-then we'll j-j-just send in Y-Y-Y/N." Bev shakes her head. "No, I need more than just her." Stan shrugs. "Okay, Richie, stay here."

Bev seems to prefer that because she starts to lead us to her apartment. "Wait! What if her dad comes back?" Richie shouts after us. Stan turns to face him. "Do what you always do, start talking!" He exclaims and then continues to follow us. "It is a gift!" I roll my eyes. "No it isn't!" I yell over my shoulder.

Bev leads us into her apartment and down a hallway before taking a turn and stopping, facing a door. "In there." She points and we slowly walk towards the door. "Are you taking us to the bathroom? Because I will have you know that 89% of accidents happen in bathrooms and there's all types of germs and fungi in there-" Eddie starts to ramble but I push open the door, cutting him off. "I knew it," He gags. "W-what happened in here?" Bill asks, turning back to face Bev. "My dad couldn't see it, I thought I might be crazy." "Well if you're crazy, then we're all crazy." I attempt to reassure her.

She smiles at my attempt and grabs my hand, which doesn't go unnoticed by Ben, who frowns. I sigh, feeling slightly bad for him. I pat him on the shoulder and he looks up at me. "You'll find someone someday Ben." He sighs and nods before looking back down at the floor. I still feel a little bad for him. "W-we can't leave it like this." Bill states. We nod and Bev shows us where the cleaning supplies are.

We spend God knows how long cleaning, Stan being very meticulous about it and Eddie keeping his inhaler in his mouth the whole time. Ben and Bill would shoot glances at Bev occasionally, mostly Bill.

After we're done, I help Ben carry out the last trash bag of bloody water. He sneaks a glimpse of her room, and I can't resist to do the same, before walking out. On the way out, I look back to see Bev and Bill talking, alone, and I feel slightly jealous.

We walk outside and drop the trash bag in the dumpster down below. I turn to Ben. "Don't worry Ben, You'll find someone someday, okay? Don't loose hope." He nods but I can tell he doesn't fully believe it. "Trust me, okay?" He nods once more, and I sigh, realizing I tried my best. We walk downstairs and meet the rest of the Losers, minus Bill and Bev, who join a few minutes later. I can't help but wonder what the were doing up there, all alone.

We all walk down the road, pulling our bikes with us. Minus me, I'm sitting on Bev's bike as she pushes it. "Y'know I love being your personal doorman, really." Richie says, biking circles around us. "Oh, shut up Richie!" Stan exclaims from where he's walking next to his bike. "Oh, I get it, trash the trashmouth. At least I wasn't imagining Bev's sink went all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween."

"Sh-sh-she wasn't imagining it, I saw something too." Bill piped up. "You saw blood too?" Eddie questioned. "N-not blood. G-Georgie," He started, but was interrupted. "Belch's car." Stan pointed out. We all turn to look at it. "We should get out of here." Everyone starts to mount their bikes until Stan points out something else. "Hey, isn't that the homeschooled kids bike?" "We should help him!" I exclaim. "We should?" Eddie questions. "Yes!" Beverly exclaims and runs to where they were. I follow closely behind and hope the others do as well.

We get down there to see Beverly throwing a rock at Henry, hitting him in the forehead. He stumbles back and lets go of the kid. "Nice throw." Stan complements. "Thanks," Beverly breathes out. Henry turns back to us, and I help the homeschooled kid up onto the land that we're standing on. "You losers are trying to hard, they'll do you, you just have to ask nicely, like I did." He says, grabbing his crotch.

Ben lets out some sort of battle cry and throws a rock at Henry, hitting him in the same place as Beverly did. He stumbles back once more and starts yelling at his gang to throw rocks at us. "Rock war!" Richie yells, but gets hit in the forehead with a rock and falls over.

Rocks are being launched threw the air, until finally Henry is on the ground and Belch and Victor have retreated. We all start to make our way back to our bikes, but Richie stays behind, and I stay with him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. "Go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole!" He flips Henry off and walks back to the bikes, me in tow.

"Thanks guys, but you shouldn't have done that. He'll be after you guys now too." Eddie shakes his head. "Oh no, Bowers? He's always after us." Richie nods. "Yeah, welcome to the Losers club, homeschool."


	5. Chapter 5

*Your POV*

The next day, we all meet up, and make our way into town for the 4th of July celebration happening there. We're all hanging out in an alleyway, Eddie's getting ice cream, and Richie, well, he's being Richie. He's trying to play one of the band members instruments while the band member is trying to get it back.

We were talking about the kid that just went missing, Edward Corceran.  **(Idk if I spelled his last name right, sorry if I didn't!)** "They found his hand all chewed up near the standpipe." Mike pointed out. "He asked to borrow a pencil once." Ben said. I sigh and look at the poster again. Bill lifts it up and we see Betty's missing poster hanging up underneath it. I feel the tears prickle my eyes again.

"I-it's like sh-sh-she's ben forgotten, cuz Corceran's missing." Bill says, dropping the poster. "What the fuck dude?" Richie shouts from behind me. I turn to see the band member as gotten his instrument back, and Richie's walking towards us. "Is it ever gonna end?" Stan asks. Eddie turns the corner and hands Richie one of the ice creams in his hand. "What are you guys talking about?" He asks. I walk over to Richie and take the ice cream out of his hand, licking it before handing it back. "What the fuck? I don't want your germs!" He yells, handing it back to me. I shrug and smile, taking it. "Your loss." I say, and continue to eat the ice cream.

The boys continue to talk, and Bev leans over to take a lick of the ice cream. I happily let her. "You could have just asked, y'know." She shrugs and jumps into whatever conversation the guys are having.

Eddie and I finish our ice creams (me with the help of Bev) and we all walk over to the park, where the main celebration is happening. Ben, Stan, Mike, Bev, and I take seats on a bench and the rest of us sit on our bikes. "Okay so, let me get this straight. It comes out from wherever to eat kids for like, a year? And then what? It just goes into hibernation?" Eddie asks. "Maybe it's like, what do you call it? Cicadas? The bugs that come out every 17 years?" Stan asks. 

"My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that, all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing, an evil thing, that feeds off the people of Derry." Mike explains. "But it can't be one thing, we all saw something different." Stan points out.

"Maybe, or maybe it knows what scares us most and that's what we see." "I-I-I saw a leper. It was like a walking infection." Eddie pipes up. "But you didn't. B-because it isn't real. None of this is. Not Eddie's leper, or-or Bill seeing Georgie, or the woman I keep seeing." 

"Is she hot?" Richie asks. I roll my eyes and shoot him a look that says 'stop it or I swear to God I will murder you' and he shuts up. "No Richie, she's not hot! He face is all... messed up. None of this makes any sense. They're all like bad dreams." Mike shakes his head. "I don't think so, I know the difference between a bad dream and real life." Eddie looks at Mike, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What'd you see? You saw something too?" He asks.

Mike nods and starts to explain. "Yes. You guys know that burnt down house on Harris avenue?" We all nod. "I was inside when it burnt down. Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were... pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me... but it was too hot. When the firemen found me, their skin had melted down to the bone. We're all afraid of something." 

Richie turns to look at the stage behind him. "Got that right." Eddie now turns to look at Richie. "What are you afraid of?" Richie turns back to look at us and adjusts his glasses. He hesitates for a minute before saying "Clowns." I sigh and shoot him a knowing look, one he returns with a pleading look for me not to tell the others. I know he's not afraid of clowns, or if he is they're not his biggest fear, but he can't tell the others what his biggest fear is. It's losing Eddie.

We all bike to Bill's house, and when we get there we start setting up everything to look at the map. Bill puts the map up, Stan and Bev put blankets on the windows to keep light out, Ben and I set up the projector, Mike closes the garage door, and Richie and Eddie pull chairs and other things to sit on.

Bill slides the projector slide into the projector, and a bunch of red lines pop up on the map, showing the sewer system. "That's where G-G-Georgie disappeared," he points to it. "There's the Iron Works, and the Black Spot." He continues to point at the various places. "Everywhere IT happens, it's-it's all connected by the sewers. And they meet up at-" Ben cuts him off. "The Well House." "It's in the house on Neibolt street." Stan points out.

"You mean that creepy ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?" Richie asks. I shoot him a look but he doesn't catch it. Eddie takes a frantic breath with his inhaler, catching Richie's attention. Bev slowly grabs my hand and says "I hate that place. I always feel like it's watching me."

Eddie stops his frantic breathing to state "That's where I saw it, that's where I saw the clown." "Tha-tha-that-that's where it lives." Bill stuttered out. "I can't imagine anything wanting to live there." Stan's voice wavers. Eddie jumps out of his seat. "Can we stop talking about this? I-I-I-I can barely breath, thi-thi-this is summer, we're kids, I can barely breath. I'm having a fucking asthma attack right now, and I am not doing this." He rips the map down. "What the hell? Put the map back." Bill exclaims. Eddie shakes his head.

The projector starts changing slides, changing to show pictures of Bill and his family on one of those water rides. "What's going on?" Stan asks. "I dunno." Mike states and tries to turn it off but it doesn't work. "Guys," he starts. The pictures keep changing and it shows a picture of Bill and his family in front of a church, dressed in church clothes.

It starts to zoom in on Georgie, speeding up. "G-Georgie," Bill states. "Bill?" Stan asks. The pictures move from Georgie to Bill's mom, zooming in on her face, which is covered in her hair. The hair starts to move out of her face to reveal that stupid clown. Bev tightens her grip on my hand. I can tell she's trying to be strong, but she's actually scared.

Everyone jumps out of their seats and moves to the wall. I have to drag Beverly because she's frozen. In shock or fear, I don't know which. Eddie yells "What the fuck is that?!" Continuously while clasping onto Richie. Richie is gasping and yelling "I don't know!" While grabbing Eddie's arm.

"Turn it off!" Bev yells. Bill stands frozen behind the projector, staring at the pictures. The others start to yell "Turn it off!" As well and I let go of Bev's hand to run over and kick the projector over. It falls on its side, all the slides falling out in the process. All that we can see now is a white screen from the light in the projector. 

It starts to change, now being a picture of the clown. It zooms in on the clown before the light completely turns off and when it turns back on, the clown is crawling out of the screen. I run back over to Bev and grab her hand again. The clown starts to crawl towards the two of us, backing us against a corner. She lets go of my hand and raises her arms over her face, I do the same.

The others are screaming loudly and before I know it the growling of the clown has stopped. I lower my arms, Bev doing the same, to see that the garage door has been opened and the light is now streaming in. Bev walks over and pats Ben on the shoulder, thanking him, before wrapping Bill in a hug. I get slightly jealous, but give Ben a hug in thanks because all Bev gave him was a pat on the shoulder and I can tell he just wants to be loved. When I pull away he shoots me a smile, I'm assuming to thank me, and Eddie starts talking.

"It saw us." We all turn to look at him, Bev still trembling and Mike still breathing heavily. "It saw us and it knows where we are." Eddie's words get louder the more he talks. "It always did." Bill starts, walking over to his bike. "S-s-so let's go." "Go? Go where?" Ben asks. "Neibolt. That's where G-G-Georgie is." "After that?" Stan asks. "Yeah, it's summer, we should be outside." Richie states. I roll my eyes. I didn't exactly want to go into Neibolt, but that's a pretty pathetic excuse, Rich. "If you say it's summer once more f-f-fucking time." Bill walks over to his bike and gets on, riding away. 

"Bill!" Beverly calls after him. "Wait!" He continues to ride away, turning the corner. Beverly sighs and gets on her bike. The others get on theirs following her. I sigh as well, getting on Richie's behind him. I guess it's time to go to Neibolt. Hopefully we won't die.


	6. Chapter 6

*Your POV*

"Bill!" Beverly yells, dropping her bike. We all drop our bikes in the lawn and see Bill standing on the porch of the house. He hears us and turns around. "Bill, you can't go in there!" She yells, walking towards the house. "This is crazy!" She continues. We all follow her towards the house. I reach for her hand but she pulls it out of my grasp. I don't understand. What happened to before, when she always wanted to hold my hand?

"Look, you don't have to come in with me." Bill starts. We all stop in a group and stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "But what happens when another Georgie goes missing? Or another Betty or another Ed Corcoran or one of us? Are you just going to pretend it isn't happening like everyone else in this town?" I reach for Beverly's hand again and she pulls it away, shooting me an angry look. I sigh and look at the ground, defeated.

It seems Richie noticed whatever's going on with Bev because he pulls me back to stand next to him and pats me on the shoulder. That helps, but I can't act like it doesn't hurt that she's blowing me off. "Because, I can't. I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn't there. His clothes, his toys, even his stupid stuffed animals. It's all there, but he isn't. So walking into this house, for me, is easier than walking into my own." Bill finishes his speech.

"Wow," Richie exclaims. I look at him. "What?" I ask. He turns to look at me. "He didn't stutter once." He points out. Bill walks up to the door of the house, going to open it, and we start to follow. "Wait!" Stanley calls out. We turn around and look at him. "Shouldn't we have people keep watch? Just in case?" He asks.

"Wh-wh-who wants to s-s-s-stay out here?" Bill asks, hand still grasping the door handle. Everyone except for Bev raises their hand and I feel a little bad because I raised mine but I didn't want to die today. Just because I don't care about my life doesn't mean I want to die. The only people I would die for are Bev and Richie. I know Richie would die for me, but I'm not so sure about Bev anymore.

Richie lowers his hand. "Fuck,"

Bill walks down off of the porch and grabs seven blades of grass, sticking them in his hand and closing it into a fist so we can't tell how long they are. I guess we're drawing straws.

Bev goes first, then Richie, Stan, Mike, Ben, Eddie, and finally me. Eddie and Richie drew the two shortest pieces so they have to go inside while the rest of us stay here. I watch them walk inside, a solemn look on my face. As soon as they walk inside, the door closes slowly after them, and we are left out here, on the lawn.

I sigh and walk over to Beverly, hopefully she'll tell me why she's basically avoiding me. "Bev," I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around to face me. "Why are you avoiding me?" She sighs and takes me over to the side of the house, away from the others. "We can't do this, Y/N. If someone were to find out-" I cut her off. "You're afraid of someone finding out?" She nods. "Well, we can be sneaky. Please, Bev." She sighs. "I'll think about it, okay?" I nod and we walk back to where the others are.

I take a seat on the ground, realizing we're probably gonna be here for a while. Ben takes a seat as well, across from me. "Thanks, for, you know, reassuring me about like, Bev and stuff. I know I'll find someone someday, it just hurts." I nod. "I know. If you ever wanna talk about it you can always come to me. Just because I like her doesn't mean you can't talk to me about your crush on her." He nods. "Thanks, Y/N." I smile at him. "No problemo, Benny boy." He smiles at me as well.

All of us talk for a little bit, until we hear an ear piercing scream come from the house. We all run into the house, and listen for noise. We hear it coming from the kitchen and run in there. Eddie is backed up against a wall, the clown hovering over him with a hand on Eddie's neck. Bill and Richie are standing in the doorway, shock written on their faces. Bev runs forward and stabs a spike from the yard into the clowns head, making it turn around and look at us.

"This isn't real enough for you? I'm not real enough for you? It was real enough for Georgie." The clown let's go of Eddie's neck and Richie, Bev and I make a beeline for him. The clown turns around, and sharp claws grow out of his hands. He walks towards us, before turning around abruptly and clawing Ben in the stomach. He then slinks out of the room. "Don't let him get away!" Bill yells and follows after him. We yell for him to come back but he continues to follow that stupid fucking clown.

"I'm gonna snap your arm back into place." Richie explains, and grabs Eddie's arm. "Don't fucking touch me! Do not fucking touch me!" Eddie yells back. We're all yelling for him not to, but he starts to count down anyway. Oh my God this is such a terrible fucking idea. When he gets to one, he snaps Eddie's arm back into place and Eddie screams. Loudly.

Mike walks over and picks him up, and we all walk out of the house. Mike places Eddie in the basket on his bike, and we bike to Eddie's house, deciding to come back for Eddie's bike later.

We get to Eddie's house and Bill knocks on the door, knowing Sonia would react best to him. She would react better if it were Stan, but he doesn't want to face her alone. She opens the door and Bill leads her down to the lawn, where we're all standing. She gasps loudly when she sees Eddie, clutching his arm to his chest tightly, cheeks stained with tears. "Oh, Eddie-Bear!" She exclaims, grabbing his good arm and pulling him toward the car.

She turns back to face us and starts to lecture us. "You! You did this!" "W-w-w-we were attacked, M-M-Mrs.K-" Bill butts in. "No! Don't blame this on anyone else! Eddie is done with all of you, hear me? Done!" She interrupts. She takes her keys out of her bag and starts fumbling with them, but dropping them. I go to grab them for her but she pushes me away. "Get back! I've never liked you, miss.Tozier, but I have tolerated you. No more! Eddie will no longer hang out with a dirty girl like you, I know you take the boys out into the woods and do ungodly things with them, along with ms.Marsh here."

I blink back tears, and she grabs her keys and drives away. Those words hurt. I knew the rumors about me were pretty terrible, I mean, I only hang out with boys, but I never knew people thought I went into the woods and did things with them! We all walk out into the street, watching her drive away. "I saw the well. I saw it and next time we'll be better prepared-" Bill starts, but is cut off by Stan. "No! No next time, Bill. You're insane!"

"Why? We all know no-one else is gonna do anything!" Bev interrupts Stan. "Eddie was nearly killed! And look at this motherfucker! He's leaking hamburger helper!" Richie yells, gesturing to Ben. "We can't pretend it's gonna go away. Ben, you said it yourself it comes back every 27 years." Bev points out. "Fine, I'll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you said you wanna get out of this town too." Ben states.

"Because I want to run towards something, not away." "I'm sorry, but who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?" Richie pipes up. Bev flips him off. "Richie-" Stan gets cut off by Richie. "I'm just saying let's face facts, real world. Georgie's dead. Stop trying to get yourself killed too." Richie goes to walk away but Bill stops him. "Georgie's not dead."

"You couldn't save him, but you can still save yourself." Bill starts to walk closer to Richie, making him back up until their in the middle of the group. "No! T-t-take it back! Take it back! You're scared, and we all are, but take it back!" Bill pushes Richie and Richie pushes back, making Bill punch him. Richie falls on the ground and Stan, Mike, and I all grab him and hold him back, Bev and Ben doing the same to Bill. "You're just a bunch of losers!" Richie yells, trying to get out of our hold. "You're just a bunch of losers and you'll get yourselves killed because of some stupid clown!"

"Stop!" Beverly yells, moving in between the two fighting boys. Richie finally pushes Stan and Mike away. "This is what it wants, it wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt it. That's why we're still alive." Bev points out. "Yeah? Well I plan to keep it that way." Richie states, hitting her in the shoulder as he walks past to his bike. I walk over to her a place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Richie may be mad, but I'm not. Don't worry. We'll hang out at some point yeah?" I ask. She nods. "Y/N come on or I'm leaving your ass here!" Richie yells. I sigh and run over to him, getting on our bike and wrapping an arm around his waist. I wave to them all one last time and we ride home.

  
**** ~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N/N=Your nickname

*Your POV*

It had been about a month since the fight, the Losers still weren't really talking. Ben and I have hung out once, and Richie and I went to Stan's Bar Mitzvah but other than that I haven't talked to them other than Richie (obviously). I hear the phone ring and put down the book I'm reading. I get up and run downstairs to the phone. "Hello?" I speak into it. "Hey! Y/N! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Maybe go to the movies or something?" Beverly asks from the other end.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" I ask. "Right now?" She answers, but it sounds more like a question. "Yeah, okay, sure. See you in like twenty minutes?" I can hear her smile. "Yeah, see you then." Smiling, I hang up the phone and run upstairs, throwing on a pair of high waisted jean shorts along with a red t-shirt and my signature red converse.

I soon realize Richie took his bike when he went to the arcade, meaning I'm going to have to walk. Sighing, I walk downstairs and out of the house. As I walk I look around, kind of admiring the town. Last time I was here was the 4th of July parade and we didn't do much exploring then.

I soon arrive at Bev's to see her sitting on the stairs, a cigarette between her pink lips. When she sees me she smiles and waves, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "Thought you would never show." She states, walking over to me and grabbing her bike. "I don't have a bike, remember?" She chuckles and nods. "Right. Kind of forgot about that. Hop on." She gestures to her bike and gets on. I get on as well, and we ride to the arcade/movie theater.

"Do you even know how to ride a bike?" She asks when we get there. I shake my head. "Not really, no. Richie has tried to teach me, but he doesn't have the patience to do it for longer than ten minutes." She laughs and nods. "Maybe I could teach you some time." I nod. "After the movie?" She nods and we walk into the theater/arcade to see our movie.

On our way to the movie theater area of the arcade, I see Richie playing his favorite game, Street Fighter, but he's with another boy. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. As soon as he does, the other boy kills his character. He glares at me angrily. "I hate you!" I start to walk away and chuckle when he says that. "I hate you more!" I shout over my shoulder at him.

When I turn back around to face Bev, I see Henry out of the corner of my eyes and grab her hand, quickly leading her into the bathroom. "What the hell?" I shush her and listen to what's happening outside. I hear Henry yelling at someone. "Get the fuck out of here faggot!" He yells, making me cringe. I hate that word. I hate all slur words. I assume he's talking to Richie because he's the only one I know of that Henry calls a 'faggot'.

Beverly's mouth shapes into an 'O' when she realizes why I pulled her in here. I soon hear the regular arcade noises resume. I sigh and turn to Beverly. "I'm sorry to do this Bev, but maybe we could go on another date another time? I have to tend to Richie." She smiles reassuringly at me. "Yeah, of course. He's your brother." I'm so glad she understands. "You can come with me if you want." She nods. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We walk out of the crowded arcade and think. "Where do you think he could be?" She asks. I shake my head. "The clubhouse maybe?" She nods and we get on her bike and make our way there. "I could still teach you how to ride a bike later if you want?" She asks. "Yeah, I would like that." She nods and we continue our way to the clubhouse.

When we get there we dismount the bike and quickly find the door under a pile of leaves. We lift the hatch and go down the ladder. Bev searches one side of the tiny clubhouse and I search the other. Neither of us find him so we go back up the ladder, shut the door, and make our way to my house, the second place he could be. On our way there, we pass the kissing bridge and I see him. "Bev, I see him." He's carving something into the bridge. "Wait here okay?" She nods and I walk over to where he's crouching.

I crouch down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Don't worry, just me. I mean, Bev's with me, but she's over there," I point over my shoulder. "So she can't see us." He nods and calms down, I guess he thought he got caught. I look at the carving to see R+E carved into the wood. "You really love him, don't you?" He nods and puts his knife back into his pocket before getting up and getting on his bike.

"See you at home, Rich." "See you at home, Y/N." He bikes away and I walk back over to Bev, getting on her bike again. "To your apartment." She chuckles. "To my apartment!" She announces and we bike to her apartment.

We get there and she dismounts the bike, holding it up as I scoot forward on the seat. "Okay, first thing you wanna do is put you feet on the peddles." I roll my eyes. "I know that, Bev. I just don't know how to balance." She laughs. "I know, I'm just playin' with ya." I roll my eyes playfully.

After a while, I can ride without her having to hold the bike and I cheer when I get off the bike. "You did it!" She exclaims, cheering as well. I nod. "I did it!" I cheer. A serious look comes across her face, making my smile fade. She stares into my eyes and before I know it, we're both leaning in. Our lips touch, just for a few seconds, and this kiss is even better than the first.

She leans away smiling, just like last time. "Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod frantically. "Duh!" I yell. She laughs and so do I. "I should be getting you home, it's almost seven." I nod and get on the bike behind her and she takes me home.

We get to my house and I jump off her bike, sprinting to the front door. She follows me. "Bye, Y/N." I smile. "Bye, Bev." I kiss her on the cheek and she smiles before walking down the stairs and back to her bike. I wave at her and watch as she bikes away. As soon as she's gone I walk inside the house, up the stairs, and into Richie and I's room.

He's laying on his bed, reading comics. "Sorry I ruined your guys' date." He says, sitting up and putting his comic next to him on the bed. I sit next to him. "You didn't ruin our date, Rich. We still had fun. In fact, she taught me to ride a bike!" He smiles. "Good for her. Now we just need to buy you one." I nod. "No way in hell we're gonna be able to afford it." Richie shrugs. "We can try." I nod and ruffle his hair, which is wet, so I'm guessing he just took a shower. He whimpers and sticks his bottom lip out at me playfully. "You messed up my lucious locks!" I chuckle as he attempts to straighten out his hair. "You'll be fine." I say, getting pajamas and walking into the bathroom to change.

I come back and lay on my bed. "Night Rich." He looks at me. "Night, Y/N/N." I smile and turn over, pulling the blankets up to my chin and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

*Your POV*

The next day I wake up to the phone ringing. I sigh and get up, going downstairs and answering. "Hello?" I say into the phone. "Y/N! Can you come over today?" I recognize the voice as Eddie's squeaky voice. I thought his mom didn't like me and thought I was a 'dirty girl who takes the boys into the woods and does ungodly things with them'?

"I thought your mom didn't like me?" I ask. He sighs. "She doesn't, but she said she was willing to make an exception if you cooked her dinner tonight and I know you're really good at cooking and I need to talk to you and-" I cut off his rambling with a chuckle. "Okay, yeah. See you at like, three?" "Yeah, see you then." I hang up the phone and walk upstairs.

I saw on the clock on the wall in the living room it was 11:00, meaning I had about four hours until I had to be at Eddie's. I walk over to Richie's bed and jump on him. "Wake up dickhead!" I yell. He shouts and shoves me off, resulting in me landing on the hardwood floor with a very loud thump. He sits up abruptly and looks down at me, throwing his glasses on his face.

"Holy shit, Y/N don't do that. I thought I was gonna die." I chuckle and sit up. "You did it to me." I shrug and walk over to the closet. "Why are you getting ready? Got another date with your girlfriend?" I open my mouth to tell him she's not my girlfriend before realizing she is and I can't say that she isn't.

"Wait, holy shit! You didn't make a remark this time. Are you guys actually dating? I sigh and nod. "But I'm not going out to see her, I'm going to your boyfriends house." "Hey, no fair! Why did he invite you but not me?" I grab a purple shirt and denim shorts. "Because I can cook. Last time you tried to cook, you almost burnt Bill's house down. Remember?" He sighs and nods. I smirk and walk out of the room.

I go into the bathroom and change, brushing my hair and teeth as well, and walking back into the bedroom to see Richie already changed and putting his shoes on. "Lemme guess, arcade?" He nods and stands up, walking past me and downstairs. I put my shoes on and walk downstairs too. "Want breakfast? I'm in a cooking mood today and don't have anywhere to be until three." I offer.

"Yeah, sure. Um, how about pancakes?" Richie asks before I can even ask what he wants. I nod and get the stuff to make pancakes and get to work. I decide Richie could use a cheer up after what happened with Henry yesterday and add in chocolate chips to the pancakes. We try not to eat the candy that's in the house too often because our parents rarely buys us food, let alone candy.

"Richard, your food is ready!" I shout into the living room where he's sitting, watching tv. "Don't fucking call me that!" He shouts. I chuckle and he turns off the tv before walking in here and sitting down to eat. I place his plate in front of him and sit down with mine. "Yes! Chocolate chips!" He yells and digs in. I roll my eyes and start to eat too. It's nice to see him in a legitimately good mood and not just some mask he's put on, which is what he usually does.

After we're done with our food, we wash the dishes we used, making sure to put them away as well. If we don't, we'll get in a shit ton of trouble. I look at the clock. 1:00 O'clock. I sigh and follow Richie out the door, shutting it behind me. "I still have an hour and a half to waste, so I'm going to the arcade with you." He nods and I get on his bike behind him.

Once 2:30 hits, I get up and say goodbye to Richie and start walking to Eddie's house, yet again admiring the scenery of Derry. This town actually isn't that bad, if it wasn't for the killer clown and Henry Bowers and his gang.

I reach Eddie's house and knock on the front door. He answers and lets me in, taking me into the living room to say hi to Sonia. I stand in the doorway awkwardly and greet her. She grunts in response. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask her, feeling really out of place. She looks my way. "Spaghetti," I nod and follow Eddie to his room. "What time do you guys usually have dinner?" I ask. "About 6:00." He answers. I nod and sit on his bed awkwardly. I've been in his house before, but I've never been in his room, or been here to sleep over.

He walks over to the door and shuts it quietly, I'm guessing so his mom doesn't hear it and assume we're having sex or something. He sits on the bed next to me, and turns his whole body so he's facing me. "I-I need to tell you something." He states, taking a ragged breath through his inhaler. I nod and turn my body so I'm facing him as well. "I-I'm gay." He whispers it, making sure his mom doesn't hear.

I nod and pull him into a hug. "That's okay, Eddie. That's okay." I feel the shoulder of my shirt start to dampen and realize he's crying. I pull away and look at him. "Don't cry. It's okay to be gay, Eddie. Some people might not think it is, but it is." He nods but the tears keep coming. I pull him into another hug. "Let it all out." He mumbles something that I can't quite hear, but I swear he says 'Richie'.

I pull away again. "What did you say, Eddie?" I ask him. He doesn't look me in the eye as he answers. "I like Richie." I lift his head so he's looking at me. "Hey, that's okay. Come with me, lemme show you something." I grab his hand and lead him downstairs. "Mrs. Kaspbrak, is it okay if we go on a walk?" She grunts and turns to look at me. "Whatever I guess. Just be back to make dinner." I nod. "Yes ma'am." With that I drag Eddie out the front door and get on his bike. "Get on and hold on tight." He gets on and wraps his arms around my waist tightly, with some difficulty because of his cast.

I take him to the kissing bridge and when we get there he gets off the bike, confused. "Why are we here?" He asks. I don't respond, just grab his hand again and drag him to where Richie carved the R+E into the bridge. "W-what does that mean? That can't mean anything, right?" His eyes glistened with tears, I'm assuming happy ones, as he crouched down to look at the bridge.

I crouch down beside him and he gently rubs his fingers over the carving, a tears dripping down his cheek. I wipe it away. "It means he likes you, Eds." He looks at me, more tears drifting down his face. "N-no. Y-you can't mean that, can y-you?" He asks. I nod. "I saw him carve it myself." He stands up abruptly and walks over to the bike. "I-I need t-t-to see him." I nod and walk over to him.

Before I get on the bike I wipe away his tears. "Those are happy tears, right?" He nods and I hug him quickly before getting on the bike, Eddie following. Once he's on I bike to mine and Richie's house, as fast as I can while making sure Eddie doesn't fall off.

We get there and Eddie runs up to the door, opening it and running inside. I follow after him closely. He runs upstairs and into mine and Richie's room, where Richie was sitting on his bed, reading a comic as usual. Eddie runs over to him and sits next to him. Richie sets his comic down. "Woah, Eds, I knew you were excited to see this steaming hot bod but cal-" He was cut off by Eddie smashing his lips to Richie's abruptly.

Richie's the first to pull away, a look of shock on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Eddie starts to get up but is pulled back onto the bed by Richie. "No no don't worry it was fine. Better than fine. Perfect, actually. I just wasn't expecting that." Eddie laughed and Richie pecked his lips again. "Wanna go out sometime? Like tomorrow or something?" Richie asks. Eddie nods. "As soon as my mom will let me."

I walk closer and tap Eddie on the shoulder. "I hate to break this up but, we gotta go Eds. I still have to cook dinner." Eddie nods and kisses Richie once more before they say bye and we bike back to Eddie's house. "My heart was fucking racing that whole time oh my God." I laugh at him. "See? What'd I tell you? He likes you back!" Eddie laughs and lightly pushes my shoulder as we walk up to the front door. "Shut the fuck up!"

We walk inside and I quickly make dinner. "Mrs. Kaspbrak, Eddie, dinner's ready!" They walk in and take a seat at the table. I place their plates in front of them and grab my plate and sit down across from Eddie. Sonia takes a bite and looks at me, mystified. "I don't know how you did it, but this is the best spaghetti I've ever had." I smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Kaspbrak." She continues to eat, not acknowledging me anymore. "Hey Eddie, y'know what I just realized?" He looks at me. "What?" He asks. "Isn't it technically cannibalism if you eat spaghetti because your nickname is Eddie spaghetti?" He glares at me.

"Shut up!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Your POV*

I wake up the next morning to Sonia screaming up the stairs for us to wake up and an ache in my back from sleeping on the floor in Eddie's room. I look at the clock and see it says 8:00. God, why does Sonia insist on us waking up so early?

Eddie groans and sits up, looking down at me on the floor. "Morning," He mumbles. "Morning," I say back. I sit up as well, stretching and popping my back, making it feel a bit better. "Y'know popping your back is bad for you?" I sigh. "Don't start this morning, Eddie." He raises his arms in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, habit." I laugh and get up, grabbing my clothes from my bag.

I walk into the bathroom connected to Eddie's room and lock the door behind me. I take off my pajamas and out on the blue shirt and denim shorts I brought. Once I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and put my pajamas back in my bag before walking downstairs to make breakfast.

I go into the kitchen and get everything needed to make omelets. "Making breakfast wasn't part of the deal." Sonia calls from the living room. "I know Mrs.Kaspbrak, but I thought I would be nice and make you guys omelets. Are you okay with that?" I turn my head to look at her and see her nod. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Miss Tozier." I shrug and laugh, turning back around to start cooking.

When I'm done I place the plates on the table in the same places everyone was sitting yesterday and call for them to eat. They come and sit down to eat and I do as well. "You know, Miss Tozier, your future husband is going to be very lucky to have you. I mean, you can cook, clean up after yourself, and you're polite." I nod. "Thank you, Miss.Kaspbrak."

I clean up after they're done with breakfast and go to sit with Eddie in his room. Usually I don't do this much cleaning and cooking and shit, but I need to get on Sonia's good side. "Eddie Bear, can you and Y/N go get your refills from the pharmacy please?" Sonia calls from the living room. "Yes mommy!" Eddie calls and leads me out of the house.

We decide to walk, due to the fact it's kind of difficult for Eddie to ride his bike with the cast and it's difficult for him to hold onto me if I were to drive so it's easier to walk. We arrive at the pharmacy and go inside, and today Greta's there. That's pretty normal considering the fact her dad works there.

Eddie walks up to the counter and I go over to the candy isle to browse. Like I said before, Richie and I don't get much candy so we try to get some whenever we can. I see Greta walk over to Eddie and say something to him before taking out a marker and starting to write on his cast. I take this opportunity and quickly grab three candy bars. One for me, one for Richie, and one for Eddie.

Eddie walks out and I join him. He turns around once we've walked a little ways, and I see tears in his eyes. I look down at his cast to see Greta has written LOSER on his cast, in big black letters. I sigh. "Hey, it's okay. I'll fix it when we get to your house. Do you have any markers?" He nods and I grab a candy bar out of my pocket. "Here, I got this for you. Eat it before we get to your house or your mom'll freak." He grabs it and nods, staring at it wide eyed.

He unwraps it and starts to eat it, I eat mine as well. Once he's done with his, he speaks up. "Did you steal those?" I nod and a look of guilt crosses his face. "Th-that's wrong though!" I pat him on the shoulder. "Eddie, I don't have any money, and Richie's and I's parents almost never buy us candy, I don't do it a lot, don't worry." He nods and looks down. "Hey, we won't get caught, okay?" He nods again and we walk the rest of the way to his house in silence.

We get there and he unlocks the door before walking in. He walks into the kitchen and places his pills in his 'pill cabinet' and I tell him to sit down at a desk he has in there. He complies and I grab a red marker from the top of it, covering the S in loser with a big, red V. Just as I finish that, we hear the phone ring.

Eddie gets up and answers, hesitantly. "Hello?" He pauses as the other person speaks and simply says "Okay, meet you there." before hanging up and walking towards the door. He doesn't mention where he's going but I follow him anyway. His mother blocks the way, though. "Where do you think you're going?" He cowers slightly under her gaze, but only for a moment before composing himself once more. "Out to see my friends." He's trying to sound confident, I can tell, but it's not working very well.

"What do you mean? You're still getting over your sickness, remember?" He shakes his head. "Wh-what sickness, ma?" He reaches into his fanny pack and grabs a bottle of pills. "You know what these are? They're gazebos. They're bullshit!" He throws the bottle of pills to the ground. _ Placebos, Eddie, not gazebos. _ I mentally correct him. I can tell Sonia is furious, but is trying to stay calm.

"They help you, Eddie." She pauses. "I had to protect you." _ Yikes, Sonia, not the way to do it. _ "Protect me? By lying to me? By keeping me locked inside this hell hole? I'm sorry but the only people who were trying to protect me were my friends, and you made me turn my back on them when I really needed them. So I'm going." He pushes past his mother and I follow. She calls for him, but it's no use. He jumps on his bike and I jump on after him, and we ride to the Neibolt house.

We pull up in the yard and drop our bikes. "Guys, spikes." Bill says, dropping his bag on the ground and crouching next to it. Eddie takes off his fanny pack and throws it out into the yard. I pat him on the shoulder. "Good job, Eds." He sends me a weak smile and I can tell he's trying to be strong but it's not working very well. "It's gonna be okay." I reassure him and walk back over to the others.

I help Bill assemble the spikes and Richie picks up a beer bottle, smashing it on the railing and making a loud noise, pulling all of our attention to him. He shrugs and drops the broken bottle on the ground. We all stand and walk up to the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

*Your POV*

We walk through the door slowly, and start to make our way to the well before Ben stops and turns around. "Stan?" We all turn around to see Stan, standing in the doorway. "Stan we all have to go. B-b-beverly was right, if we split up like last time that clown will kill us, one by one. If we st-t-tick together, all of us, we'll win. I promise." Bill stutters out. Stan slowly walks in and resume our journey to the well.

We approach the well and Richie, of course, makes a comment. "Hey, Eddie, got a quarter?" Eddie shakes his head. "Wouldn't wanna make a wish in that fucking thing." We all shine our lights down the well, and it's so deep we can't see the bottom. I feel anxiety creeping in and try to calm down, with very little luck. "Beverly?!" Ben yells into the well.

"Bev?!" I yell as well. "How are we supposed to get down there?" Stan asks. Bill turns around and starts to look around for a rope. He finds one and hands it to Mike, who ties it, and Richie throws it down the well. Mike pulls on it to make sure it'll hold up, and once confirmed, we start to climb down. Bill goes first, then Eddie, with some help because he can only use one arm, Stan, me, and then finally Richie.

Mike goes to climb down but is roughly pulled back. We all start to yell for him frantically, but he doesn't respond. Henry comes into view over the top of the well, and starts to laugh maniacally, sounding like a sheep. He's covered in blood. From who, I have no idea. He grabs the rope and starts to pull it up the well. "Grab it!" Richie yells. Bill and Richie reach out to grab it but Henry easily pulls it out of their grasp.

We continue to frantically yell for Mike, but he doesn't respond. "You didn't listen to what I told you, did you?" Henry speaks. "You shoulda stayed out of Derry. Your parents didn't, and look at what happened to them. I still get sad when I pass by that pile of ashes. Sad, that I couldn't have done it myself." We then hear frantic movement from up there and resume yelling for Mike. "I sh-should get up there." Bill states, looking around frantically for a way up. "Are you insane? With what?" Eddie asks.

Before we can process it, we see a red blur fall down the well quickly, hitting the wall occasionally. "Holy shit!" Richie exclaims. We look back up at the top of the well once we can no longer see it, and see Mike standing up there, looking down at us. "I'm okay," He reassures us and takes his airgun out, loading it. He places the ammo belt on the side of the well and it starts to slip, but before he can grab it it falls down. He grabs for it but it's no use, the belt's already gone.

Mike pushes the rope down the well again and climbs down. I turn around and notice Stan isn't here anymore. "Guys, where's Stan?" I ask. They turn around to look. "Stan?!" Eddie yells. "Stanley! Stan!" He continues to yell. It's kind of giving me a headache but I don't complain because now is not the time. Eddie climbs out of the pipe and lands in the disgusting sewer water.

"Shit, grey water." He murmurs. We all climb out of the pipe as well. The disgusting water quickly sloshes into my shoes, which is very uncomfortable. And it smells absolutely fucking disgusting. We continue to walk around the sewers aimlessly, hoping we're going the right way, as we yell Stanley's name to try to find him.

We hear him scream and break out into a run, shouting his name more frantically now. We enter a room and stop before seeing his flashlight. We run over to it and Eddie picks it up, shining it around before landing on Stan, laying on the ground with his face being sucked by some creature with huge teeth that are dug into his face. Blood seeps down the sides of his face from the marks the creature is leaving.

We run over to him and stop right in front of him. "What the fuck is that?" Richie yells. The creature looks up at us and I can tell it's a woman, with its face all distorted. She slowly retracts her teeth from Stan's face backs away into the darkness and Eddie screams. Stan sits up and we all crowd around him. "You left me! You made me go into Neibolt! You're not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!" He screams frantically, starting to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eddie repeats and Stan calms down a little. "You made me go into Neibolt." His words slowly fades out as the sentence goes on.

Eddie looks away and yells "Bill!" I look up from Stan to see Bill isn't here anymore. We all get up and walk into the area where the woman-clown thing went. Eddie trips over something and falls in the grey water. He gags. "C'mon, get out of there dude, that's grey water." Richie calls to him. He starts looking around in the water for his flashlight. "W-w-wait, I dropped my fucking flashlight!" A head pops out of the water, making him scream. More heads pop out of the water and Richie grabs his shirt, pulling him up. He hands Eddie his flashlight. "Here, you can borrow mine. Let's go."

We enter another room, and Bill is nowhere to be seen, but Beverly is floating in the air. "H-h-how is she in the air?" Richie asks. "Guys," Eddie says, looking in the other direction. We all turn and look at what he's looking at. Holy shit, it's a bunch of kids, floating around this big toy pile. "Are those..." Eddie starts. "The missing kids..." Stan trails off. 

"Floating."

We walk over to Bev. "Lemme grab her." Ben murmurs. "C'mon." Mike semi lifts Ben and he grabs her, Richie reaching for her and grabbing her other ankle to help pull her down. Ben wraps his arms around her shoulders to hold her down and starts to shake her. "Bev," He calls. "Bev," He starts to shake her a little more frantically. "Beverly! Why isn't she waking up?" He asks, and stops shaking her. He hugs her and I wrack my brain, trying to think of something. I finally come up with an idea. I kiss her. If it works in fairytales, why not give it a try in real life?

I grab one of her shoulders with my hand. "S'cuse me Ben." He nods and scoots out of the way, and I place my other hand on her cheek, raising her face a little. I sigh and slowly lean in, touching my lips to hers. The others make disgusted noises and I swear I hear Eddie gag. When I pull away her eyes are still the same milky white color they were before and I feel tears start to prickle my eyes. She's gone.

But then she takes a deep breath of air and smiles at me. "Y/N!" She exclaims, hugging me tightly. "Jesus fuck." Richie breathes out and joins our hug. The others join as well (Minus Eddie). Beverly pulls away and looks around quickly. A worried look takes over her face. "Where's Bill?" She asks. We slowly let go of the hug and walk around the pile of junk, seeing Bill talking to a dirty Georgie with only one arm.

"Take me home Billy." Georgie begs and his bottom lip quivers. "I wanna go home." He whimpers. "I miss you I wanna be with mom and dad!" Bill's breathing starts to get heavy and erratic and I can tell he's about to cry. "I want more than anything for you to come home. With mom, and dad. I miss you so much." "I love you Billy." Bill walks closer to Georgie. "I love you too,"

He takes the airgun out of the holster and holds it to Georgie's head."But you're not Georgie." He pulls the trigger and Georgie falls to the ground and I think for a brief moment Bill might have actually killed his brother until Georgie starts to shake violently. His arms and legs grow and become clowns arms and legs along with his torso until it's just a clown's body with Georgie's head. 

The head turns into a clowns head and it stands up and looks at us. "Kill it Bill!" Eddie screams and we all start to join in. "It's not loaded." Mike whispers. Bill holds the airgun against the clowns head again. "Bill, wait, it's not loaded!" Mike yells but Bill doesn't hear and pulls the trigger anyway.

The clown's forehead flakes away around the spot where the wound should be and the flakes float up into the air. The clown bends back and shakes as blood pours out of his forehead, but the blood floats too. Everything about this clown floats. The clown screams and bends back to look at us again, and the hole in his forehead is gone now. He lunges at Bill but rather than bite into Bill he bites into the airgun because Bill is holding it out in front of himself.

The clown yanks the airgun out of Bill's hands and Beverly quickly goes to hit the clown with a spike, yelling "Leave him alone!" The clown grabs the spike and tosses it to the side, leaving her weaponless. I run over and get ready to hit the clown but it throws me across the room and I hit the wall, rolling to the floor and slumping to the wall. 

Beverly runs over to me. "Y/N you didn't have to do that." I nod. "I know, but I did anyway because I want to protect you." She chuckles. "See how well that worked out?" I laugh as well. There's a dull ache in my back as I laugh, probably from hitting the wall with my back, but I ignore it. She holds her hand out to me and I grab it. She pulls me up and we rejoin the fight.

When we return, the clown has Bill in his arms and he's sitting on the ground, trying to crawl away. "I'll take him. I'll take all of you! And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear." He starts, still trying to crawl away. "Or," He draws out the R. "You'll just leave us be. I'll take him, only him. And I'll have my long rest, and you'll all live to gro and thrive and live long happy lives. Until old age takes you back to the weeds." 

"Leave," Bill wheezes out. "I'm the one who dragged you all into this. I'm s-s-s-s-sorry." "S-s-s-s-sorry." The clown imitates before laughing. "Go!" Bill exclaims, making the clown laugh again. "Guys, w-we can't!" Beverly states. Richie stands. "I told you Bill, I fucking told you. I don't wanna die." He pauses. "It's your fault. You punched me in the face, you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead house..." The clown scrunches his face when Richie says that. 

"And now..." He walks over to the toy pile and takes out a bat he sees. "I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown." The clown drops Bill and stands. "WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB ASSHOLE!" Richie yells, hitting the clown in the face with the bat. Mike goes to hit it but a bunch of burned hands come out of the clowns mouth and grab the pole Mike is holding.

Stan runs over and hits the hands, making them disappear. The clown turns to Stan and its face is now the lady that was sucking Stan's face earlier. It runs towards him and he hits it in the face. I run up and hit and its hands transform into claws. I drop to the ground and roll away as they try to hit me.

Ben runs over and stabs it, yelling loudly. It screams and the claws retract back into its hands. The area where Ben stabbed it bleeds, and like everything else this blood floats too. Its head turns around and transforms into a zombie head, the bandages wrapping around Ben's head and pulling their faces closer. Mike hits the bandages with a chain and they retract. 

Bill hits it and so does Richie, making the clown collapse on the ground. They continue to hit it and it starts to cough, its face transforming into a leper. It looks at Eddie and coughs up a bunch of black gunk onto him. He gags and screams "I'm gonna kill you!" Before kicking the clown in the face. 

It flips backwards and looks up at Beverly, this time its head is her dads head. "Are you still my little gir-" It starts to ask but Beverly shoves a spike down it's throat. It spits it out, crawling backwards towards the hole thingy. We all follow it cautiously. It smiles at us and shakes.

"That's why you didn't kill Beverly. Cuz sh-sh-she wasn't afraid. And we aren't either. Not anymore. Now you're the one who's afraid. Cuz you're gonna starve." Bill states. The clown flips backwards and holds onto the sides of the hole thing for dear life. "He thrus-s-s-ts his fists against the post and still insists he sees the ghost. He thrusts his fists against the p-p-p-p-post..." Bill gets ready to his it again and it slides down a little, almost letting go.

Its forehead crumbles apart and the pieces float upwards. It mumbles one last word before letting go and falling into the well. "Fear."

"Well I know what I'm doing for my summer experience essay." Richie states. I roll my eyes and elbow him in the side. "Not the time." I whisper to him. "Guys, guys, the kids are floating down." Eddie points out. We all look up to see he's right. 

Bill walks over to the toy pile and picks up Georgie's old raincoat, hugging it to himself. We all walk over and hug him. Even Eddie.


	11. Chapter 11

*Your POV*

A month later we're all sitting in a field next to a river in a circle. Bev is explaining to us what she saw while she was in her trance thing. "I can only remember parts, but I thought I was dead. That's what it felt like. I saw all of us together in the cistern, only we were our parents' ages." She explained. I wondered what I looked like as an adult. "What were we doing back there?" Bill asks.

She shakes her head. "I can only remember how we felt. How scared we were. I don't think I can ever forget that." Bill stands up abruptly, grabbing a broken piece of glass from the ground. "Swear it." We all look at him. "Swear that if IT isn't dead, if IT ever comes back, we'll come back too." Beverly stands up and so do the rest of us, Stan last.

Bill cuts his own hand first, wincing slightly. Then Richie's, who, like the wimp he is, winces and over exaggerates it by waving his hand around. Eddie looks away when Bill gets to him and Richie pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. I flinch when he cuts mine, Mike winces and hisses from the pain. Stan grimaces and holds his hand to his chest. Ben winces as well, taking it pretty well. And Bev, like the queen she is, barely even bats an eye.

Bill returns to his place and we all join hands. We stand like that for a minute before slowly letting go. Stan is the first to leave. "I gotta go." He states. "I hate you." He smiles playfully and we all laugh. "I'll... see you later." He walks away. Richie and Eddie hug,(Reddie!) and Eddie leaves. Mike leaves next, then Ben, and then it's just Bill, Bev and I.

"Y-y-you all packed for Portland?" Bill asks Bev. She nods. "Yeah, pretty much." I roll my eyes. God it's like I don't even exist to these two. Bev's MY girlfriend NOT Bill's! They hang out all the time which is making me start to think she doesn't like me anymore. "I'm going tomorrow morning." Bev states. Wait, what? She's leaving tomorrow and she doesn't even tell me until just now.

"How long will you be gone?" Bill asks. "My aunt said I can stay with her for as long as I want." She answers. "Just so you know, I never felt like a loser when I was with all you." That's it, I can't take this flirting anymore. "Hey, Bev, I'm gonna go." She nods and I slowly walk away. "See you around." She says and starts to catch up with me.

I turn around and stop to wait for her to catch up. She smiles at me and mouths a "Thanks." Bill runs up behind her and she turns around, shooting him a bewildered look. He doesn't say anything, just leans in and kisses her. Oh my God. They just fucking kissed. I wait for her to push him away or something but she doesn't, just places her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss.

Tears prickle my eyes and I turn away. I walk home slowly, taking in all the sights like I usually do. I feel tears run down my cheeks but I don't even bother wiping them away. I hear a bike clatter behind me and turn around. Bev is standing there, looking at me with guilt in her eyes. "Come to rub it in more?" I ask. "You know you could have just told me you lost feelings, didn't have to lead me on and then kiss one of my best friends right in front of me."

She opens her mouth to respond but I interrupt before she can speak. "I know, I know, he kissed you, but here's the thing. You didn't push him away. You fucking kissed back!" I yell at her, drawing the attention of a few passerby. She doesn't respond, just stares at me guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, I just, I like Bill." I nod. "Okay, but you could have told me that so, fuck you Beverly!" I flip her off and walk away, back home. I can't believe her! I loved her! I thought she loved me! But she was just leading me on!

This summer was a huge rollercoaster of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this story. There's going to be a sequel, based on It:Chapter Two, and the first chapter is going to be out very soon. I'm sorry this book didn't have a happy ending, but lets be honest. Does a lot of things in real life have happy endings? I try to make my books pretty realistic. 
> 
> I also made sure to have a nice balance with both the relationship and friendships, because a lot of X Readers only focus on the relationship.
> 
> That's all, see you in another book hopefully!


End file.
